


Teachers Pet

by michaelswhore



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, College, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, High School, Professors, School, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelswhore/pseuds/michaelswhore
Summary: Horny one shots
Relationships: Teacher Student - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. stay after

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning that this is a smut. also why tf are people reading this 😳 (oneshot) my tiktok is celestescelery if wanna check it out :)

The last class of the day was finally approaching and you were exhausted, but at least you had Mr. P to look forward to. You walked into class and sat in the back row as always since you never have the courage to speak in class, let alone Mr. P. You were wearing one of your favorite skirts and a deep red hoodie. As soon as the bell rang everyone sat down and took out their homework. "Fuck" you said under your breath. You forgot to bring your homework.

"What was that y/n?" Mr. P said. 

Shit, he heard me, how did I not notice he was behind me.

"Uh I said nothi-"

"Sweetie, don't lie to me. You know what you said." 

Sweetie? He almost sounded excited to catch me. " I..I'm s-sorry sir" You whisper.

"Speak up when you talk to me kitten." Mr. P said.

"I'm sorry for cursing, I forgot my homework. That's it okay?" You say with attitude.

"Don't sass me little girl, you know to bring in your homework. Now what will you share in class today? Stay after with me, you'll rewrite your essay with me."

Your cheeks were bright red by now and youwere getting nervous about what was to come next. The whole period all you could think of was what would happen. He seemed really mad with me, I've never had a detention before. All I did was forget my homework.

Finally after what felt like years, the class was over and it was time to work on your essay with Mr. P. You tried to slip out of the class but got caught. 

"And where do you think you're going y/n?" Mr. P demanded.

"Sorry I have to go to the bathroom." You were obviously lying.

"Hold it, come back and sit in my chair and I'll watch you work on the essay."

You sat in his chair and started working on a new doc while he stared at you. He didn't care about hiding it, he never took his eyes off of you until- " Y/n get up and leave your computer there I'm looking over your work." Mr. P announced.

You got up and stood next to him as he started correcting your mistakes, but then he said " Y/n how about you come here and sit on my lap while I look over your work." 

What is he thinking? "Uh o..k." I whispered.

You sit down and immediately noticed something hard. It was oddly normal until he started bouncing his knee up and down. You let out a small moan and you started moving your hips without realizing.

"Kitten what was that I just heard? You can tell me if you need something."

He adjusted himself so that that you were closer to his cock. Fuck, you could tell it was really big. He started moving his leg faster and you started grinding down on him harder. 

"Fuck, daddy it feels too good!!"

You whimper. 

"Watch your language princess or I won't let you cum for me." 

He stopped moving his leg and expected you to do all the work. You started grinding really fast on him and his moans were getting louder. 

"Shit, you're making me feel really good y/n, you're so fucking sexy in that skirt. I'm so fucking hard princess my precum is dripping all over me." His hands were all over your body, pushing you down on him making you moan like crazy. His dick was really hard at this point.

His leg was covered from how wet you were and it made him even more turned on. You could hear his low moans which were so fucking hot. "Daddy can I cum please? I'm really close". Your clit was throbbing at this point, it was almost painful. 

"Yes kitten, be a good little whore for daddy, Cum for me, cum."

You felt that similar euphoric feeling and your legs started shaking and it felt so fucking good. 

"Daddy I'm cumming, you feel so good!" 

Moans were slipping out of your mouth like crazy and you completely let go and came all over his leg. You collapse onto him and you can feel his thick cock against your pussy

"You're such a good little slut for me y/n." 

You look back down and you see him unzipping his pants and he lets his rock hard dick out. It was huge and aching for you. Fuck it was big 

"I know you can cum for me again kitten." You were overstimulated but didn't even care at this point. You just wanted him inside you. 

He teased your slit with his cock and you were super sensitive. You pushed his dick into your pussy. He was caught off guard and let out a loud moan.

"Fuuuck y/n. you're so tight and warm you feel so good, shit". "You're so fucking wet for me y/n, jesus." The both of you were so turned on by each other 

Your pussy latched onto his cock and you started bouncing up and down making him hit your sweet spot. Moans were spilling out everywhere filling the room and his moans were really turning you on.

"You're such a little slut just for me, you're my bitch." "Mhmm fuck you feel amazing y/n. I can tell you're getting close lets cum at the same time." 

Shit he's so hot and sexy when he's like this. He sped up and was grinding into you, you felt like you were going to explode.

"Mhmm kitten i'm gonna cum, cum with me cum with me-". 

You had an even bigger orgasm than before and it felt so fucking amazing. You could feel his dick twitch inside of you and release his thick cum .His moans were driving you crazy.

"You're such a good girl for me y/n fuck."

You got off of him and cum spilled out of your throbbing pussy and you nearly fell over from how wobbly your legs were. He smirked and picked you up then brought you to his car. You instantly fell asleep as he started driving. He drove you too his house and let you spend the night.


	2. Please daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your daddy comes home from work late and you're forced to go to bed until.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a smut! you're welcome <33 my tiktok is celestescelery if wanna check it out :)

It was late at night and you were waiting for daddy to get home. He told you he would be back by 6, but it was already nine and your bedtime was soon. You had on your red lace lingerie on just for him.

Finally, at nine thirty you heard the door open and there was daddy. He had a tired look on his face and seemed angry. He thought he would be able to see his kitten and was mad at himself for being late.

He walks into the living room and immediately spots you in the corner of his eye on his bed. He instantly got sad, knowing that you dressed up for him and you had to wait for so long. You make a pouty face and comes over to you.

"Kitten I'm sorry I got held back at a meeting with some colleagues," He sits down next to you and pulls your body close to him, and starts softly kissing your plump lips. You start to get excited thinking he'll to what he promised, but he pulls away and gets up.

"Daddyyyy, why'd you get up?" You were getting upset, he never breaks his promises. "Please please pleaseeee come back daddy, I'll do anything!! I swear,"

"Fuck, you know how hard I get when you beg. But you have to go to bed it's nearly ten and you have school tomorrow, and if you try and do ANYTHING you will be punished my sweet one."

The room was silent and you knew he wasn't lying. You got into bed and went to sleep feeling touch deprived, and you were so wet. Daddy was so hard and his balls were aching for you but he knew you needed sleep.

A few hours later you woke up and saw daddy sleeping next to you. He was hard. He was only in his boxers and you could see a big bulge coming out of them. You were getting really turned on, and was so tempted to just get on top of him. So you did, you didn't care if you got punished later because you needed him NOW. You took your pj's off and slowly removed his boxers and his hard cock sprung out. You let out a small gasp but luckily he didn't notice. The moment you touched his dick he opened his eyes and he deeply stared into your eyes. Fuck, he's been up this entire time. He instantly picks you up and shoves you onto the bed underneath him. His precum was dripping onto your stomach, you tried to get some friction against him and slowly started grinding your hips thinking he wouldn't notice. Of course he did.

"Is my little slut trying to get off on me? Tonight i'll do all the work, you need to save your energy for tomorrow," He said with a raspy voice. If he was doing everything tonight you both knew you wouldn't be able to walk the next day. You assumed he would let you stay in, he gave in, he really wanted you.

"Sir, please fuck me extra hard tonight, I want your thick cock really badly," His cock twitched as you said that and his face practically melted right in front of you. Without notice he grabs your wrists and shoves his cock all the way into your wet pussy. He places one of his hands on your swollen clit and you let out a loud moan.

"C'mon babygirl, show daddy how much you love him with your precious moans," You get even more turned on somehow and you can't even form words properly. He was hitting your g spot perfectly and you were in euphoria.

" I uh l-love daddy so much h-he's so b-big!!" His dick twitched after every word. He was piercing eyes were looking directly at you with awe.

"hmm, speak up you little whore," He was so good at sex, and you didn't understand how. He knew exactly how to turn you on and make you his own little slut.

"Ah daddyyy!! Please fuck me as hard as you can your dick feels so good in my tight little cunt. C-come in my pussy,PLEASE!" He went even harder and faster and his moans were getting louder. He puts both hands into yours and starts going as fast as he could your walls starting clenching and he was getting so close. He started swearing you were whimpering like crazy. You started making out and moans were slipping out everywhere. Your tight pussy was milking his cock and he was going crazy. You both rode out your highs, he laid down next to you, and you buried yourself into him smiling.

"Thank youuu daddy!" You say with delight 

"Just wait until tomorrow when i punish you." You both snuggle into each other and fall back asleep exhausted.


End file.
